


Touch-starved

by BlackRoseMii



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff turns into smut, M/M, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseMii/pseuds/BlackRoseMii
Summary: They had developed their own language of love while being bound by the taboo index. Now that they were free from it, they were finally able to go further.





	Touch-starved

**Author's Note:**

> That's what happens when it's too hot outside and you have no motivation to do anything. Also, I'm very sad at the lack of smutty content.

You get creative when there's a universal law physically stopping you from breaking it. You find loopholes, tiptoe around it or find an alternative.   
Sometimes the taboo is phrased in a way that makes it possible to interpret it to your liking. What is considered too close? What is considered friendly and what isn't?  
If you're careful enough, you can always walk a fine line between what you want and breaking the law. And if you're about to go beyond it, your body will warn you.  
And sometimes, the feeling you seek can be achieved in other ways. About to develop an addiction? Find different things that give you the same satisfaction.

Going around the taboo index was no easy task, they have reached their limit countless times already. Enough for Kirito to worry every time that one wrong movement would give his partner pain again. But they have found a way to barely graze the limit. And in a way, it might have been better than doing the actual thing.

Fingers dug into the blue fabric, holding him tightly. He would have loved to have them on the blondes back to bring him closer, rather than on the front. But it still grounded him in this moment, making sure not to give in to his urges.  
The skin under his clothes felt warm and tingly where Eugeos hand was. It was just the shoulder, but it gave him shivers nonetheless.   
The other hand rested softly just under his eye before he carefully traced his fingers from his cheekbones behind his ear, slightly brushing some hair aside. Kiritos ears were warm and he let out a soft sigh as the blonde continued around it to his jawline and finally down his neck. He had to stop there once he hit the fabric of his collar. He couldn't go farther or he'd risk unbuttoning his jacket. He did that once and it apparently already counted as undressing him. At least with certain motives behind it.  
Eugeo went back and cupped his friends cheek. He could feel his flushed skin beneath it. The black haired boy leaned into it and closed his eyes. Their foreheads touched, both breathing steadily and in sync. The blonde went a little closer until their noses touched as well and moved his head from one side to another. It was a gesture Kirito taught him. Apparently it was very similar to a kiss.

That's how far they could go. The only way they could be physically intimate. Holding hands or cuddling in a bed was also possible, but none of these gave the two the same emotion. None could make Kirito melt under his touch just as much as this. He was barely able to stand right now and if it hadn't been for his grip on the blondes uniform, he might lose control and overstep the bounds.   
It was like lighting a flame, but keeping it as small as possible.

They stayed like that for a few more moments. It felt like an eternity to them, but they still hesitated to part.   
With a hint of sadness in their eyes the told each other 'good night' and went into their respective bedrooms.

Being together like this wasn't easy. They wanted to do so much more, to be so much closer. And yet, they couldn't even say how much they loved each other. They couldn't even mutter the word 'love'. That was how strong the taboo index's hold was on them was. Or rather on Eugeo. Kirito, being from a different world, could have done however he pleased, but it wouldn't be fair to his partner.  
Or boyfriend in their minds.

\----------------------------------------------------------

It was a cold winter evening as the two boys watched the snow fall outside. Occasionally a car drove by, but other than that everything was peaceful. The black haired boy shuffled a little in Eugeos arms and hid his face in the crook of his neck. He felt his steady breathing on his skin. It tickled, but the blonde didn't want to move too much. 

Sitting on Kiritos bed and being in his world was something Eugeo never thought would be possible. Especially since he was supposed to be dead. But somehow he was revived and gained a body that was able to live in 'the real' world, as Kirito called it. They said something about him being data and that data could never be truly deleted. And something about being an android now, but he barely understood anything of it. He didn't really care though if it meant being alive and together with his boyfriend. Not to mention free from the taboo index. 

The blonde brushed aside some of the hair that had fallen over Kiritos eyes. It made them flutter a little until he opened them slightly. He looked up and smiled at him softly.   
Eugeos fingers still lingered at the side of his eyes until he moved them to his cheekbones and around his ears. By the time they stopped on his jawline, the black haired boy had his eyes closed again and leaned into the touch.   
It was a movement both of them remembered from their time in the academy. When they weren't able to do more than that.   
But this wasn't the academy and it wasn't underworld. This place had no universal law holding them back anymore.  
And so, his hand continued further. He brushed Kiritos lips with his thumb and tilted his head upwards with his index finger. Their lips met and they got lost in the soft feeling. A feeling both had longed for ever since they realized they loved each other.   
When they parted, Eugeos hand still lingered on his partners cheek, slightly playing with his hair. With a soft sigh Kirito let his head fall back on the blondes shoulder and enjoyed his touch.   
Eugeo chuckled slightly.

„What?“ the black haired boy whispered with a smile.

„I just remembered something. You always melted like this with just a little touch.“

Kirito smiled in response.

„Well, what do you expect? You're good with your hands.“

The blonde bumped their noses together, giving him the almost-kiss they used to do.

„If that's already making you sigh like that, what would happen if I'd go further?“

Kiritos head shot up, blinking. Eugeo took this as an opportunity to kiss him again. This time deeper, more intensive and with a slight hint of longing for more. 

It's true that they haven't gone much further than this since Eugeo got a body. They had gotten so used to have a certain limit, that that feeling alone was already enough for them. It was like they had invented a language of their own. Something that was only between the two of them.   
But now, they were ready for more.

Closing his eyes, Kirito leaned into the kiss, grabbing the blondes neck to hold him close. After a while, he broke the kiss and continued it with a brushing kiss starting from his cheek, tracing the familiar path until he reached his neck. There he lingered for a while, sucking until the spot turned slightly pink. Kirito tilted his head to the side, giving Eugeo more space. The black haired boys face flushed as he let out quiet moans. With one hand, he grabbed his partners sweater while he buried the other in his hair.

As the blonde added another bruise to his neck, he reached under Kiritos clothes and traced his fingers up until he touched his nipple. The sudden touch made him shiver and he inhaled sharply.   
He buried his face in the crook of Eugeos neck to hide his even redder face while the later started playing with the soft nub.   
With the other hand he had wrapped around Kiritos back previously, he cupped his cheek and turned his heads towards him, forcing him to look at him directly. His face had a curious shade of red and his eyes were already half-lidded. 

Giving him a smug smile, Eugeo kissed him again, this time using his tongue to tease out more moans from his lover. Who hungrily returned the kiss.   
For a while, they stayed like this. Hands and tongues exploring every part of the other. Moans and heavy breaths filling the room.  
At some point, the blonde pulled Kiritos sweatshirt over his head, exposing his flushed skin to the cold air. In return, the black haired boy tugged as his partners sweatshirt, urging him to remove it as well. To which the blonde happily complied.

Despite his body being artificial, they were able to replicate Eugeos body pretty well. His skin was soft and warm, his breath came in hurried puffs and sweat was running down his forehead.   
If some make-out would make the two this riled up, how would they be when they became even more intimate?

Both had the same question in mind, but it was Eugeo who acted first. Grabbing his partners wrists, he shifted Kiritos body from his lap to the bed, pinning him down.The black haired boy spread his legs to give his boyfriend the access he wanted him to have. The blonde made short work of his pants in return, unzipping it and brushing over his already hard length.  
The boy hissed at the feeling. The blonde realized how much he could mess him up now and gave him a smug grin before he pulled down his pants and underwear in one fell swoop. Being so exposed made Kiritos face burn up and he had to look away in embarrassment. 

It wasn't like he had never seen him naked before. After all, they did take baths together while traveling. But this was an entirely different situation.   
Eugeo let out an amused chuckle and gave his lover a quick peck on the cheek, effectively telling him how cute he was without using words. 

After that, he put his hand firmly around his cock and started to move it up and down, earning him another moan. With his other hand he was already unzipping his own pants.   
It didn't take long after that and the black haired boy came with a long moan, muffled by his hand he had put over his mouth. He was embarrassed that he had gotten so loud. Eugeo on the other hand loved it, took his arm and laid it back next to Kirito. He licked some of the fluid off his finger and gave his lover a look that told him they were far from over. He smiled back and nodded as soon as he caught his breath again. 

This was the sign for Eugeo to continue. He used the rest of the cum as lube and entered Kirito with a finger. He tensed up at the unfamiliar feeling, but relaxed slowly after getting used to it.   
Then, a second finger. Eugeo made sure to explore as much of his inside as possible. He quickly found Kiritos sweet spot and was able to make him twitch and moan his name in pleasure.   
A third one and the black haired boys body was trembling. He gripped the bed sheets tightly in an attempt to ground himself. It didn't help much when the blonde pressed down on his sweet spot once more.

Soon Kirito was open enough and he removed his fingers. He gave his lover a little time to breathe while he was getting rid of his own clothes. Once he was back in position he gave him another deep kiss and held down his hips, making sure he didn't move to much. He teased him a little with his tip before finally entering him completely. 

A loud gasp from Kirito broke their kiss and he tensed up. Eugeo waited a little until he calmed down and started to get used to the feeling. However, just before his breathing eased, he gave him another thrust. And another. Until he settled into a rhythm. The bed soon creaked along with it.

The black haired boy flung his arms around his lover, digging his nails into his skin and bringing them closer. Their foreheads and noses touched and they looked into each others eyes. They were dark and clouded with lust, but they also had the usual playfulness. They said a thousand words without having to speak a single one of them. They smiled as their breaths became heavier and uneven.   
As they both reached their limit, Kiritos body arched up and he came with a deep moan. Followed soon after by Eugeo. He slowly eased his pace until he came to a stop, pulled out and laid down on top of his partner. They were still panting heavily, but their bodies started to relax again. After a while, the blonde felt Kirito chest tremble from a small laugh.

„There's your answer. That's what happens when we go further,“ the black haired boy said smiling.

Eugeo gave him the same smile.

„Not a bad answer.“

„Ten outta ten, would recommend again.“ 

The blonde laughed at the comment.

„What does that even mean?“

Both laughed as they calmed down and Kirito started playing with Eugeos hair. 

This was something they could never have done back in underworld. Not with the taboo index keeping them from doing it. It was like an invisible wall between them. They could see each other, they could hear each other, but they could never show how much they loved each other. Not in the way a man and a woman could have.  
That's why they had to find other ways. It was their fleeting touches, their glances and their smiles that did all the talking. And even though they were now free from it, they still loved the way they could make each other feel with such little things. 

After a while Kirito spoke again.

„Wanna go again?“

Eugeo lifted his head and looked at him with a smile. But just as he was about to get into position again, they heard the front door opening and closing. Followed by a female voice informing the house she was back from practice. The two boys froze instantly and looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

This world might not have a taboo index, but there still were siblings that could hear them.


End file.
